she's a nerd! Not my Type!
by A-proud-Miranda
Summary: I do not own the hunger games my own plot. Modern days katniss a nerd in as a senior in high school hates peeta mellark. Peeta mellark is the "popular boy in high school. Peeta hates nerd which katniss is one of them well feelings change when they have to do a project together? I have bad grammar so don't read if you don't like.
1. Nerds

katniss pov

Ever since I was in middle school i have been smart which teens called "nerds" . I have been made fun of also my friend madge too . I dont dress like sluts i wear some pair of jeans some sneakers and a blouse but i wear other bestfriend gale is smart but he is not a nerd he plays basketball. Most of my friends dont come to this school which i hate . Most of the kids here in california are cool but some can be bitchy. I just hate this boy his name is peeta mellark he is always making fun of nerds he has push one of my friends and i fell. I know he dosnet care but i just hate his girlfriend glimmer she is mean and cruel to anyone. They are consdered the "popular kids". when i walk to class i see my friend gale i sit next to him and said.

"so catnip are you going to do something for your birthday?"

"yes a makeover your going to in 5 days

"wait you? a makeover"

"yes just shutup"

"so class today you will be paired up to do a history project im assing" history teacher

"noooooooo" class nagging

"peeta you will be partners with katniss"

"teacher seriously look at her shes a nerd has 4 eyes coudnt you get somone good looking"

Anger what the fuck is wrong with this kid just because im not that preety like his girlfriend that slut .

gale pov

who does this peeta mellark kid think he is i am just so mad. He made fun of katniss which is amost my sister im leaving this kid making fun of my best friend .

"why ? are you making fun of katniss who do you think you are?"

"well look at her"

"look at you your looks and everything but in the inside i can see your dirty from the inside "

"gale just leave him he is a jerk man-whore "

"im not going to change the partners peeta your having detntion for 2 weeks and writing a aplogy letter."

"fine mr. g but im really not sorry"

"just be quiet mellark and sit down"

why make fun of a girl he is such a bitch . He needs to respect woman.

peetas pov

what i said is true look at that chick she is ugly but shes a nerd and will do most of the work. that girl has glasses she is not pretty,beautiful,gorgeaus non of the above. I dont regret telling her that she was ugly its true but im going to do this assiment i guess this will take longer time . I just hate this im the partner of katniss everdeen the nerd. When i go walk towards glimmer my beautiful girlfriend she said

"so my place your place?"

"sorry babe but i cant go because i got detention for 2 weeks"

"well i will see you tomorrow"

katniss pov

when i walk inside my room i see my self in the mirror am i ugly as the mellark said. i see tears on face and i said no no one will bring me down no he can go make fun of somone else im not going to be the same person. This makeover will change me i not going to be that senstive person he will no the real me. He dosnet know who katniss everdeen is.

when i walk down the hall i see my friend madge and said ready for that makeover in 2 days ?"

"yes i am madge"

"you you will look beautiful "

"ok if you say so"

"hey im going to text somone over at the football field on the benches want to come"

" sorry katniss but i need to finish this test okay"

"well bye"

"bye katniss"

when i go on to the bench im so distrcted on my texting that i dont see who is sitting next to me. But its him the blonde boy mellark he is staring at me with those blue sparkling eyes.

"can i help you mellark"

" katniss im reall sorr about what i said it was bad for me to say"

peetas pov

"yes its ok"

i can see shes staring at her phone and not paying attention to me.

"katniss i want to do the project equal work "

"its fine i can do it by myself and put your name on it"

"no katniss i want to help you "

"fine okay but my place today at 4 "

"ya its okay"

katniss pov

when it was almost time i thought peeta would come to my house to work on the project but i guess he is not coming it dosent matter i will work by myself and all the credit to myself.

**please review anything so i can write more. have any ideas private message me ^.^ haiimiranda ._.**


	2. mistakes are welcomed?

peetas pov

when i open my eyes and i see its 11:00 pm than i see glimmer is in my bed she is naked in my bed what happen i dont rember doing anything.

"glimmer glimmer"

"peeta yes what!"

"what are you doing here in my room naked?"

"i came and we stared making out and than this happened"

I had to do my project with katniss than she is going to get mad of my gosh than she is going to nag me. She is a nerd which i hate because there so stupid they only want to study. But tomorrow i will tell her what happen she would understand.

katniss pov

madge my friend was going to come this mornig to makeover me. when i hear the door i know its her.

"hi madge so what will you do to me?"  
"oohhh thats a suprise katniss!"

"fine "

"so katniss are you dating somone?"  
"no im just friends with him"  
"katniss who is "him"?"

"well he is from another school his name is danny he is a geek but he dresses cool why?"

"no just asking "

"okayy but you madge with who?

"no one i dont like no one get that katniss"

"fine okay almost ready done?"

"yes katniss look in the mirror"

"who am i?"  
"what did i do wrong"

"nothing just that i have so much make up ,and my hair is straight in and i look different i have contacts"

"yes katniss and you will wear this go inside the bathroom and change "

"okayy"

when i see what she is making me wear a floral short dress and black heels oh god!

"um madge look at me i look funny!"

"no katniss you look beautiful"

beep beep beep

"who is it katniss?"

"um danny"

"well katniss im leaving see you at school"

"ya okay bye"

**katniss can i see u at the coffee shop near your school **

**um ya how about 10 minutes k 3**

**yes 10 minutes bye **

**bye :)**

**when i get to the coffee shop i see danny sitting as i go towards him i say**

**"hi danny "**

**"um is that you katniss?"**

**"yes why do i look weird?"**

**"no katniss you look beautiful"**

**"ohh thank you"**

**"so um what do you want to talk about?"**

**"well i know its your birthday and i wanted to give you this "**

**"oh its a mocking jay pin"**

**"yes it is"**

**" thank you danny "**

**"your welcome katniss can i ask you something?"**

**"yes what is it?"**

**"um well do you like me ?"**

**"yes i do we are friends"**

**"oh i mean more like a friend!"**

**"why are you asking me that?"**

**"because katniss i like you more than a friend !"**

**"you do "**

**"yes katniss"**

**"what about you?"**

**"yes i do too"**

**"katniss will you be my girlfriend?"**

**"yes daniel i will be your girlfriend"**

**"um danny i need to leave to school so bye for know text me later k"**

**"yes katniss bye will you give me a kiss ?"**

**"yes come over her"**

**when i felt his lips on mine they where warm you could feel the warmth.**

**"bye "**

**"bye "**

**when i got to school i saw a lot of students looking at me whisling at me i felt weird when i go to my locker i saw gale and he said**

**"wait is that you catnip"**

**"yes why i know i look weird!"**

**"no you just look differnt but you look beautiful"**

**"well im in a realtionship aready!"**

**"you are with who?"**

**"i really have to go to my advanced math class i can tell you later!"**

**when i go walking i see more people looking at me so strange than this random senior comes up to me and said**

**"want to go on a date?"  
"sorry but im taken!"**

**when i go in robert tells me**

**"sorry but you are confused the beauty tips club is 3 doors to the left not here"**

**"what are you talking about its me katniss shut up robert"**

**"sorry katniss but your just so pretty and different and dont look like a nerd"**

**sorry for not up loading ch i have so much homework at the end of the year. please review thanks have any ideas privite message me ^.^ **

**-haiimiranda**


	3. Her boyfriend?

peetas pov

when i get to school i see my best friend finnick he says

"hey peeta did you see this new girl she's is beautiful she is a senior like us!"

"no its because i came late to school"

" I dont know her name but i'm going to ask her!"

"wait why your going to ask her name you have a girlfriend oh yeah her name is annie"

"yes i know she is beautiful but not like annie as a friend stupid"

"oh will be specific"

"ok "

" i really need to go to history class i still dont start my project with that one nerd katniss and than yesterday i didnt go to her house ans start it i had sex with glimmer instead "

"ya thanks for the news peeta bye"

"bye finnick"

When i go walking i see all the students from my classroom outside .So i ask my friend delly

"delly why is everyone outside?"

"well the teacher didnt come and there is no sub"

"ohh so what are we going to do for the period "

"we can go to the football field and talk !"

"um ya sure lets go"

when i grabbed my things i saw this beautiful girl with brown shiny hair and her long perfect legs her hair was down. she was wearing a floral short dress and black high heels she was beautiful.

katniss pov

when i saw peeta staring at my legs . I thought to my self what a creep. He was staring at me did he know who i was i just went walking towards madge .

"madge where's the teacher?"

" he didnt come so you can do anything you want for this period!"

"oh well im going outside want to come?"

"um well i really need to catch up on some homework so i will talk to you later katniss"

"wait your katniss?" peeta talking

"ya i amm why?"

"well you look different "

"good now bye"

"wait katniss we need to talk ?"

"peeta lets go outside" delly

"wait delly i really need to talk to katniss can we talk later"

"go mellark we have nothing to talk about"

"no we do katniss"

"ok bye peeta"

beep beep

hey beautiful :)

"katniss can we talk ?"

"ok lets go outside 5 minutes only "

"ok fine"

"katniss i sorry i didnt come yesterday its because glimmer came and than i woke up it was 11:00 in the night and i wasnt going to wake you up"

"so you think glimmer your "girlfriend" is more important "

"no katniss its not like that im sorry i will do anything "

"wait i need to text somone"

hey handsome i couldnt awnser because i was talking to this jerk i will see you at 4:00 k :)

yes katniss bye babe

bye babe

"wait who are you texting katniss?"

"that is not your bussiness!"

"ok fine what can i do so your not mad"

"well 1st stop making fun of my friends which are "nerds" "

"ok we can study today at 4:00 "

"i cant im going to see my boyfriend i mean my friend"

i cover my mouth did i really just tell him that i have a boyfriend wow really katniss.

peetas pov

katniss everdeen the nerd that i made fun of has a boyfriend and im jealous of him . She just looks beautiful not "hot" but beautiful . I thought she was ugly not at all pretty but know she is gorgeous.

"you have a boyfriend katniss?"

"um no i mean my friend who is a boy"

"okay so why the makeover?"

"i not going to tell you "

"why not?"

"your no one important to me your a jerk who made fun of me why because i was a nerd well i still am im not changing because you told me to"

"i know katniss you think im a man-whore"

"yes i do and i dont care what you think about me anymore"

"katniss stop i know what i did"

"well you look beautiful"

"like i care if you say bitch"

wow i can see katniss still hates me i think im in love with her me peeta mellark.

sorry for not up dating but i have so much work so here it is please review ^.^ -haiimiranda


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

**I AM GOING TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER PROMISE I WILL I JUST NEED AROUND 2 HRS**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^.^ -HAIIMIRANDA**


	5. You again!

peetas pov

when school is over i see glimmer . When i see glimmer i dont have those feelings that you get when you like someone. When she comes towards me i dont know if to break up with her.

"hey babe want to go to my house ?"

"umm no glimmer do you want to grab a cofee around 4:00?"

"ya sure i understand"

"i really need to talk to you about something"

"well i will see you at 4"

"okayy bye glimmer"

I really needed to talk to my bestfriend finnick. He was the only one who could understand my thought ,fellings. so i will call him.

"finnick can you come to my house please?"

"umm ya sure in 20 minutes"

"okayy finnick"

when he came to my house i wanted to talk to him.

"finnick come inside my room my parents are traveling and my brotheres wont sleep here"

"ok but what did you want to talk about"

" do you know the name of the girl you said she was beautiful?"  
"no why do you ?"

" was it a girl with a short floral dress and black heels was her hair down?"

"um ya thats her why?"

"its katniss everdeen!"  
"really that girl that you made fun of that nerd"

"yes it's her but i think i'm in love with her"

"wait you but you have a girlfriend oh yeah umm glimmer"

"ya i know but i dont like her anymore"

"why "

"i like katniss she is beautiful"

"well what are you going to do"

"i dont know she hates me she told me in my face"

"well try to get her to like you"

"no she has a boyfriend"

"she told you i have a boyfriend?"

"yes but acidentely"

"well your going to work with her on a school project alone for some hours"

"ya your right finnick"

"well i got to go see annie bye"

"ya im going to break up with glimmer today"

"wait you are?"

"yes i dont like her anymore"

"well bye and good luck with that"

katniss pov

when i got home i was just pissed at peeta why the fuck did he care anything about my life.

I was excited to see my boyfriend around 3:40 at that coffee shop.

I went to my house to take a quick shower and and change. I am going to put on some dark blue skinny jeans and a white shirt. When i go walking to see if he is there i see him right there sitting on a table i go foward and he looks confused.

"umm katniss can i ask you something ?"

"umm ya you can danny"

" why did you change looks i was going to ask you to be my girlfriend when you were wearing glasses"

"well madge told me that she wanted me to change and than this other jerk from my school told me i was really ugly and it did hurt my feelings"

"katniss dont lisen to thaat jerk dont cry"

"well he said out loud for everyone to hear in my history class"

"dont listen to him tell me who its is and i will beat him up"

"no danny there is no point really"

when i saw who was coming in it was peeta mellark with his girlfriend glimmer.

"no katniss he needs to pay"

"let's go somewhere else "

"why katniss is something wrong?"

"um ya that one kid with blonde hair was the one who made fun of me but please dont beat him up i just dont want to see him and his girlfriend"

"fine let's go but i am going to tell him to if he ever makes fun of you im here for you"

"okay but dont fight with him"

"hold my hand katniss i might not control myself"

"ok"

peetas pov

when i walk inside with glimmer inside the coffee shop i see katniss with her boyfriend he looks strong and not at all a nerd. katniss is wearing dark blue skinny jeans pants and a white shirt with her white heels she is just so beautiful .

please review if you have ideas privite message me -haiimiranda


	6. READ!

**I will update this chapter in 2hrs please review I have only one review ^.^ -haiimiranda**


	7. lies!

katniss pov

when danny got closer to peeta i didnt evan want to know what was going to happen.

" blondie if you ever make fun of my girlfriend i'm going to beat you up"

"i didnt know what to say it was really akward for me to say something to them i just looked doen on the floor and grabbed daniel's hand.

"hey i know i dont need you telling me i told her that im really sorry"

"so you think you can pick on nerds cause im one of them"

"no i dont and you dont no me like i dont know you"

"danny lets just leave him let's go please"

" okay katniss "

"now you know so dont"

peetas pov

When i see katniss is holding his hand i know i should nt be mad but i just gets to me im jealuos. As they leave but where i really need to know.

"peeta do you know him?"

"no glimmer its katniss boyfriend"

"that stupid nerd you made fun of its her wow"

"ya its her and she is not stupid"

"why she is and im your girlfriend glimmer"

"glimmer im sorry but i need to go to my house"

"okay babe"

"bye glimmer"

"give me a kiss"

i had to give that kiss .I couldnt break up with glimmer.

as i kissed her i dont feel nothing for her its not love i do like her as a friend.

**sorry for short chapter i will try to update tomorrow no promises. Tomorrow they will take 2 teeth out and going to get graduation dress plus i will have more homework. please review have any ideas privite message me ^.^ -haiimiranda**


	8. late

peetas pov

i couldnt break up with glimmer until i knew did katniss have feelings for me?

"bye glimmer i really need to go to my house"

"okay bye"

katniss pov

"so katniss are you mad at me?"

"no just it was emarsing for you to tell him"

"why ?your my girlfriend"

"just he is going to tell me something tomorrow and than i dont want no drama"

"you just tell me katniss and i will beat the shit out of him "

"no daniel no drama please"

"okay "

"just don't talk to him"

"i have to he is my history partner and we have a project"

"okay katniss but than after dont talk to him please"

"okay daniel"

"i really need to go to my house goodbye kiss?"

"okay come over her"

as i felt his soft warm lips on mine i could feel the heat coming towards his mouth.

"bye danny"

"bye kat"

As i went inside my house i was tired i went to sleep. I just didnt want to deal with as this drama .when i woke up it was late 9:05 prim had left to school and my mom to work . I took a quick shower and than i put on mascera on and red bright lipstock on. I put on some jeans and a long blouse some boots and a hat to cover my messy hair.

peetas pov

when i went into history class i didnt see katniss she was always one of the 1st to be in class. I knew she might be mad but i still wanted to talk to her and be friends if she let me be that . I saw on the clock it was past 9:00 and she still was not here i really needed to talk to her.

katniss pov

when i saw it was almost 9:40 i really needed to go so i grabbed my things and left to school. When i got to school i saw it was my history period and peeta was there of course. when i got to class my history teacher said

" everdeen late for your 1st time what's your excuse?'"

"i was doing something important "

"well you saved yourself for your 1st time now sit"

i was sitting next to peeta oh great. When i saw my phone i had a lot of messages from people my friend madge,gale,marissa,lisa,kate and than from the nerd club and my boyfriend. Class was almost over.

**i will update tomorrow -haiimiranda ^.^ **


	9. History project

peetas pov

I saw katniss she did come what was she doing she has good grades and raley leaves comes late was she going to ditch school? when i saw she sat towards my heart just couldnt stop she looked beautiful i just wanted to kiss her .

"hey katniss "

i needed to know did did she still want to talk to me

"hi"

she said it with a really cold voice she wasnt evan looking at me she was looking down like she didnt care. why?

class was almost over and she didnt say something else so than at end of class i am going to tell her that i want to work on the history project today at my house.

"class dissmed" teacher said

"katniss can i ask you something ?"

"i really need to go to my A.P class"

"wait "

"what do you want?"

"do you want to work on the project today at my house"

"if you want i can do all the work and than put your name on it"

"no katniss i want it to be fair"

"fine we can work on the project at 4:00 ok"

"okay katniss"

Katniss pov

when i got to my language arts class gale my bestfriend was there

"hey catnip do you want go see a movie?"

"umm ya sure at 5:00 "

"okay gale "

"so gale do you like anyone?"

"ya i do you asked me remember"

"okay please just tell me i will tell you"

"ya i know who it is catnip daniel "

"yes i know whatever tell me"

"fine today "

"okay i need to go to my house change"

"you woke up late?"

"yes look at me i'm a mess"

"no your not catnip you look beautiful but to much red lipstick"

"fine if you say so"

"well bye i will see you at 5:00 coffee shop"

"ya catnip bye"

when i got to my house i saw prim doing her homework

"hi prim"

"hi katniss"

"prim im leaving around 30 minutes so can you stay her and not leave untill mom gets her"

"yes katniss im 13 okay"

"fine okay prim"

when i got to my room i got some short green lime color short shorts and a white shirt. After i changed my lipstick to pink because of gale and some green heels. I grabbed my bag with my things i needed for the history project and got inside my car. And than when i got there i to peetas house i texted him.

Im outside your house

okay be there in in a minute

"hey katniss"

"i need to leave in an hour at 5:00 im going somewhere"

"okay katniss"

"come in katniss"

"ok"

"katniss can i ask you something "

"what"

"do you like gale"

"no i love him"

katniss pov

why is he asking me this

I will try to update tomorrow what do you think will happen next. reviews are welcomed -haiimiranda


	10. sorry but i can't

** sorry but I cant update today tomorrow I will do 2 chapters promise but today so much homework im in 8th grade so **

**reviews are welcomed **

**-haiimiranda ^.^**


	11. spoiler

I am so sorrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I have not updated I will try today I have some problems .

spoiler

peeta will kiss katniss

-haiimiranda


	12. The kiss

katniss pov

I have always loved gale its not a suprise.

beep beep

hey beautiful want to come to my house :)

I would love to but I have plans with gale sorry:(

ok babe maybe tomorrow bye :)

:bye Daniel

" so peeta do you love someone or is it glimmer your girlfriend"

"I do love someone and its not glimmer she hates me the girl I love"

"well try to convince that girl you love her"

"I will try"

"well I got to go see someone"

"oww I think I have something in my eye"

peetas pov

I need katniss to get closer I want to kiss her to feel her lips on mine

"I don't see anything peeta"

"get closer"

AS she comes closer I lean in and kiss her I can feel her warmth of her lips it's not like any other girl its different she's unique I love how I am kissing her until she moves so fast away from me

"what the fuck is your problem peeta why would you kiss me"

"katniss your the girl I love"

"I don't and am not one of your whores that will go in with you in bed get that mellark"

"I don't want that I love you that's why I kissed you"

"I don't and I have a boyfriend and you have glimmer let's forget this happened"

"no katniss I can't I love you "

"If your going to kiss me again than I will do the project on my own"

"no katniss I won't do it again"

"well bye I have to go"

katniss pov

"katniss you might want to check your lipstick "

"you to your mouth has lipstick"

"let me get my mirror and my lipstick"

**I will update tomorrow here you go another chapter reviews are welcomed have ideas private message me ^.^ -haiimiranda**


	13. I want the truth catnip!

_sorry for not updating I went to Belmont park with my friends had a blast and no I didn't ditch school because it was a field trip so here you go another chapter reviews are welcomed I see people looking at my writing ._

_peetas pov_

"fuck"

"what happen katniss"

" what time is it"

"4:50 why?"

"because I have my red lipstick not the pink one and I cant go to my house because I don't have time"

why does that even matter does she really needs her pink lipstick wow this girl is picky. I still love this girl she is just so beautiful but of course she doesn't believe me but I can't blame it for it I have a reputation.

"and that matters because?"

"well I told him that I wouldn't wear this one and that person well tell that I kissed someone"

"wow that is so stupid"

"no it's not he can tell"

"your stupid boyfriend"

"1st of all he is not stupid so shut the fuck up and he can tell all my life its been like this he can tell if I kissed someone"

"well go ahead and tell your bf "

"no its not him and I'm not because I don't want to see you get beat up"

"whatever"

"I need to go bye mellark I will finish the project on my own"

"no katniss I want it to be fair "

"okay fine my house not tomorrow I can't ok"

"bye katniss"

"bye"

katniss pov

well I really needed to leave .that kiss was going again in my mind did I really have feelings for him? No katniss everdeen you can't he is a douchebag that doesn't care about you he only wants to get in your pants plus he has a girlfriend glimmer the meanest girl in school. When I got to the movies I went to see if gale was there but he wasn't there. Than I needed to text him if he was almost here.

_gale are u here:)_

_catnip I will be there around 10minutes _

_ok see you here:)_

_when I saw gale coming towards me _

_"hey catnip "_

_"hi gale so what movie"_

_"no lipstick "_

_"no" _

_"did you meet Daniel before me"_

_"no why?"_

_"because you don't have lipstick and you are acting weird "_

_"no nothing gale everything is fine"_

_"I know you something's wrong lets sit down and talk than we can go"_

_"okay gale but you can't tell no one or tell do anything please "_

_"fine let's sit"_

_"well you know who I have to work on a history project with mellark"_

_"ya why what happen"_

_"well he tricked me and than he umm well kind of..."_

_" he kinda what katniss trust me catnip"_

_'well he kissed me and than ya"_

_"HE KISSED YOU KATNISS"_

_"yes that's why I'm not wearing that lipstick pink you always know when tis happens"_

_"katniss are you going to tell Daniel?"_

**_what well she say? sorry will update tomorrow _**

**_reviews are welcomed -haiimiranda ^.^ have ideas private message me_**


	14. should i

should i post i don't really have reviews and it's grammer i know .But do you guys are mean to my 1st fanfiction.


	15. Is it love?

i haven't updated because yesterday I graduated and today was my last day of being a middle school student .

katniss pov

"gale I can't tell him that would make more drama which I don't need in my life"

"Katniss he is going to know than he is going to get mad"

"can we talk about something else like who you like!"

"katniss really "

"yes tell me I told you your my best friend"

"fine I don't like no one but I umm well kinda dated a friend of yours for lie umm 2 months"

"2 months and you didn't tell me who is it"

"catnip really do I need to tell you"

"yes tell me"

"you guys broke up so it's like im going to tell her"

"it's Johanna mason"

"you dated and didn't tell me wow gale you really are a friend"

"we didn't tell anyone it was a secret"

"well gale now I know not to tell you everything"

"no catnip I will tell you everything I won't lie to you"

"fine gale your forgiving"

"ok katniss and about you lies are not your thing your a bad liar"

"sometimes but now I have to"

"well okay katniss do what you want to do but Daniel well find out"

"okay thank you gale hawthorne"

"just telling you before something goes wrong"

"okay gale"

" catnip it's getting late do you still want to see that movie"

"no I can't it's late than my mom is going to call "

"bye gale "

"bye catnip"

As I went walking to my car I was thinking should I really tell Daniel? Is it really the right thing to do? should I keep it to myself? when I got to my house I saw my mom was waiting outside she must be mad.

"katniss where did you go I have been looking for you "

"I went with gale to the movies"

"oh well katniss at least call me because im going to be worried"

"okay mom"

when I went inside my room I brush my teeth take off all the makeup of my face and wash my face. When I do all of that I go down and eat dinner

"so katniss had fun with gale"

"yes prim why?"

"just asking"

"well I am tired I'm going to bed bye prim"

"bye katniss"

when I got to my room I couldn't sleep until it was like 2:00 am . Than when I woke up it was 6:00 am in the morning today I didn't want to go to school. I needed to clear my feelings did I really have feelings for peeta mellark ? No ka tniss you can't he is a mean person who only uses girl which I'm not going to be his little game because I'm much smarter to fall for his stupid trick. Today I wanted to clear my feelings for that I wanted to be alone .I am not going to school today im going to ditch it.I am just going to take prim to school and leave to Santa Monica pier to the beach . I am going to get in trouble with my mom I don't really think I am if she did find out I am a straight A student and take advanced classes .If she does I can't do anything. When I see what I'm going to wear I am just going to wear something simple a tee shirt and some shorts and sandals. I am not going to wear make up today like it used to be when I would always be pushed around. But know I'm not.

beep beep

hey katniss can we have go eat something after school maybe?

yes Daniel we can about you think 4?

yes it's perfect I will see you at 4 I love you katniss

k Daniel bye

what was I going to say to Daniel I love you .Love can be a very strong word but I don't feel that way I do like him but the word love doesn't go .

when I go down to eat breakfast I see prim alone

"hey little duck where's mom ?"

"she had to go to the hospital and work early"

"okay i'm going to take you to school in about 10 minutes"

"okay katniss"

when I take prim to school I leave to the beach and think about my life and how things are changing .Am I really doing things right?

beep beep

catnip where are you? You ditched school?

I didn't want to answer him this time was to find my real feelings. I stayed on the beach and thought about it again and again.

peetas pov

when I wake up I am excited to see katniss

**_here you go I updated no school for me summer started already im very sad I'm going to miss all my middle school friends and middle school now i'm going to high school _**

**_private message if you have ideas ^.^ -haiimiranda _**


	16. where is she?

sorry for not updating i went to Mexico ya i know weird so here you go another chapter .Thank you you know who you are you told me to countined with this story and i will. :) I know your happy I posted another chapter please leave a review :)

peetas pov

That kiss was amazing i just can't stop thinking about it but i hope today things where not going to be awkaward between us. That kiss shows me that I don't have feelings for glimmer and i need to break up with her before she thinks things can get more serious between us. I didn't feel that spark with glimmer or when you feel butterfly's inside of you. That may sound very girly but it's true I only feel that with katniss her smile her personality is so different than the millions of girls in this high school. When I get dressed I was thinking how will I tell glimmer "I'm breaking up with you" glimmer will make a big drama out of it I know she is going to do that. So what should I do break up with her in public with all of our friends? Should I do it in private? Ya I should do it in private I know glimmer is going to say she is going to break up with me but anyways I don't care about her. Everyone told me why exactly I dated glimmer so may people did but I didn't listen to them no I see how everyone was right she is a mean person like me. I have dated girl and played with there feelings but my heart only belongs to katniss I think I'm in love with her she is just so different something I like about her she is not the same she is unique. when I go down to eat breakfast as always my family is not here. When I get to school early I see finnick my best friend is there with Annie his girlfriend.

"hey peeta why are you here so early?"

"well I got go finnick " Annie said

As Annie gave a kiss to finnick .I thought to myself now that real love like me and glimmer which it was all a joke I never really thought about loving until katniss came in my life.

"bye Annie "

"bye" I said

"so why are you her don't you hate coming early !"

"yes finnick I know what I said but I want to talk to katniss "

"why?"

"well yesterday I kissed katniss it was like a trick and she got mad"

"you planed kissing her right"

"yes I did I really wanted to"

"wait are you still boyfriend and girlfriend with glimmer?"

"yes I know but that's why I came early I don't want to be with her I am calling it quits I'm breaking up with her"

"well good luck she is going to make a big drama out of it I'm warning you"

"yes I know she is going to make a lot of drama out of it but I don't ... like her get that"

"ohh look it's her she is coming towards you bye peeta good luck your going to need it"

"thank you finnick" I said in a sarcastic voice

"hey babe" And she leaned over to kiss me but I moved

"hi glimmer" I said in a clod voice

"what's wrong with you peeta you didn't want to kiss me?"

"I need to tell you something but please don't scream"

"okay I won't but what is it?"

"I don't think we are right for each other so I am breaking up with you glimmer I don't like you anymore sorry"

"what the fuck is wrong with you look at me and your joking right? You know you want me so why play games"

"no glimmer we are over I tried to say it in a nice way but you don't understand want me to yell it so everyone knows!"

"go ahead"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE I BROKE UP WITH GLIMMER AND SHE IS IN DENIAL SO NOW EVERYONE HEARD"

"I was joking you embarrassed me and your going to pay"

"bye glimmer"

I thought to my self one more thing I don't need to worry about. When I got to my history class I was expecting katniss to be here she is always here early but her seat was empty. I think katniss will be here late like last time I don't think katniss would ditch school she really care about her grades. I am sure she would come but she didn't there 5 more minutes for class and I knew she would not come.

**sorry for making it all peeta's point of view sorry so I will try to update tomorrow no promises if you have any ideas private message me please review it helps a lot .A nd I know about my grammar but I will continued writing it. I changed my name now it's -A-proud-miranda**


	17. Are you sure?

I really want more reviews .

katniss pov

when I see on my phone it's says 2:00 in an hour school ends . I didn't go to school they might call my mom but I don't care I am a straight A student and I can keep my grades that why. When I thought about it over again I think I did have some tiny feelings for him but I'm not going to fall for his game . I will try to hate him he was always a mean person to kids .But not me I have a boyfriend and things will stay normal I am going to tell peeta "guess what when you kissed me I actually did have feelings for you" I was not going to tell him . If he really did have feelings for me why did he trip me always make fun of me since middle school. He always made fun of us the gifted kids with more intelligence (nerds). Was I really going to tell Daniel about him kissing me .Than he was going to make more drama out of it but if I don't tell him he is going to think I cheated on him. This was so complicated did I really have so much drama in my life. When I only focused on school and didn't have a boyfriend I was not stressed as I am now. I need to tell the truth to Daniel but I am going to tell him no drama out of it because I don't need it because rumors and lies can really ruined your reputation in high school. When I see it's my phone I hope it's not peeta or gale or my mom . But I don't think it's my mom she is always working and doesn't really care about me.

beep,beep

_hey girl where are you didn't see u at any classes or gale?_

_hi madge I ditched school don't say anything to no one k_

_okaii katniss but why_

_that I can not say in a text prof duh!_

_okaii but tomorrow u are telling me okaii bye_

_bye madge and yes!_

* * *

_peeta's pov_

_Katniss didn't come to school so I had to ask her friend gale the king of nerds. When I saw him he was in the hallway getting some books and he was probably going to his house. _

_"gale can I ask you something"_

_"what oh and I heard you kissed my best friend she told me but i'm not going to hit you pretty face because she doesn't want no drama"_

_"gale you weren't there so you don't know but I love her it's real and I am single now"_

_"but she is not get that"_

_"can you tell me where she is so I can talk to her and not be talking me talking to you"_

_"1st thing I don't want to talk to you and you came to me bitch 2nd who said I'm going to tell you good bye mellark"_

_"fine I am going to find her I don't need your help"_

_when I saw finnick was outside where the parking lot was he was waiting for me so I can give him a ride ._

_"hey peeta so how did it go with everdeen?"_

_"she didn't come to school I really need to talk to her"_

_"wow seriously nerds like to come to school so weird?'_

_"stop finnick don't call her a nerd I did mistakes and I have been calling her that since middle school and I don't think you would enjoy people calling you names"  
_

_"wow you have really changed peeta"_

_"because when you love someone you change"_

_"well sorry "_

_"let's go finnick "_

_" okay"_

_"so going to try to find everdeen"_

_"yes I really need to talk to her"_

_"well thank you for the ride by peeta and good luck with katniss"_

_"bye finnick"_

_when I got to my room I tried to call katniss she didn't answer we needed to work on this project for 2 more weeks and I also really needed to talk to her about my feeling and if she also felt something for me. But than I waited if she called me . So I decided to watch TV to take y mind off of things._

* * *

_katniss pov_

_When I saw it was 3 I needed to go pick up prim from school and I also had a date with Daniel my boyfriend. I was a Santa Monica pier and there is pretty much traffic everywhere and than I was going to be late for prim . Than she was going to tell my mom . When I checked my phone peeta was calling me wow thank you more drama .I did need to talk to him but not right now until I got to my house and also picked up prim from school. When I got to prim's school she was almost the last one wow I knew she would tell my mom._

_"hi little duck " _

_"thank you katniss for being here so early "_

_"no I am sorry but if I tell you the truth you won't tell my mom okay"_

_"fine but I need you to tell the truth no lies"_

_"so today I din't go to school I went to Santa Monica pier and that's why i'm late prim"_

_"katniss you didn't go to school what about your grades"_

_"oh I will catch up don't worry"_

_"thank you katniss for telling me the truth and I won't tell mom"_

_"thank you prim"_

_"look we here I have to go as always are you sure you won't to stay here ?"_

_"yes that explains a lot no make up and your cloths were ugly I didn't want to tell you"_

_"okay prim I get it "_

**_here another chapter reviews please are always welcomed I will update tomorrow ^.^ A-proud-Miranda_**


	18. confessions

katniss pov

"prim I am going to take a shower than I am leaving to see someone I am coming at 10 so tell mom"

"yes katniss I am going to tell her "

"well I am going to take a shower"

I really needed to take a shower I smelled like the ocean and my skin was sticky from all the sand and my hair looked to oily .When I got out of the shower I was thinking what was I going to wear . But I didn't want to wear something to much .So I decided to wear some short black ripped shorts and a white blouse. I straight in my hair after I try to wear the less make up I could. I only put on foundation and mascara and a lite pink lipstick on. I put on some white heels . And I was ready to see Daniel. I also need to call peeta he called me like 10 times I don't know why that many types I am not even his girlfriend so he can be calling me that many times. I waited to see if he answered if he didn't oh well I really needed to go with Daniel.

"katniss"

"yes why did you call me so many times"

"because I was worried you didn't come to school why?"

"it's not your business so can we talk katniss like in person"

"okay but around 3 hours"

"okay katniss I will see you in 3 hours sweet heart"

what the fuck. He is not my sweetheart I was going to tell him something else but than he hung up on me. Why is he telling me this I doubt he likes me or even love because we have been in school together for years and now he tells me .But I don't know what to really think? When I go down stairs I see prim watching TV.

"prim I leaving done open the door to strangers"

"yes katniss I know "

"bye prim"

"bye katniss"

When" I got to my car I think about peeta do I have feeling for him? No katniss you can't he made fun of you all his life. love can't just come he is lying to you katniss .when I got out of the car I saw Daniel he was waiting outside of his house for me.

"hey babe"

"hi Daniel"

"come in katniss"

"I will"

"so how long will you stay katniss"

"about 3 hours"

"sit katniss don't be shy no one's here only you and me"

"I need to tell you something but please don't make drama out of it"

"okay katniss I will try to control myself"

"um you know that blonde kid you got mad at "

"yes katniss why?"

"so the other day we were working on a project and than he told me he had something in his eye and I looked he than leaned closer and kissed me"

"he did that katniss I have to beat the shit out of him I can't just stay here"

"no don't do it today I am going to talk to him"

"katniss I have to he has to respect our relationship"

"I know but don't do it for me"

"okay katniss if he try's to do anything I can't promise you the 2nd time"

"okay now give me a kiss"

As he kissed me I did feel his warm lips on mine but it wasn't the same when peeta kissed me. I don't feel those butterfly's when you kiss someone you like. I did have a crush on Daniel for a really long time but I don't just feel that way anymore what is happening to me?

"katniss do you want to order some sushi?"

"sushi I don't like sushi why you do?"

"um just a little but I thought you did?"

"no let's order a California burrito!"

"dang girl you can eat all of it!"

"no only half "

"ohh"

"you take your car and I take mine because after I need to go"

"ya okay whatever you say"

when we got to the taco shop we sat there and than we ate after I had to tell I was leaving.

"um Daniel I have to go "

"okay I will pay katniss'

"such a gentleman"

"yes"

"bye Daniel I would give you a kiss but my breath smells bad"

"okay bye katniss"

when I got into my car I texted peeta where he wanted to meet.

where do you want to meet?

at my house I we be waiting for u

shut up

when I got to peeta house I saw he was waiting for me outside.

"hey beautiful"

"don't call me that"

"katniss your lipstick is all "

"let me fix it in my car"

when I got my mirror than I started to put on the lite pink lipstick again to fix it. He was staring at me while I was putting it on it's just so uncomfortable for him to look at me.

"katniss come in no one is here like always"

"okay"

"we really need to talk sit down"

"what"

"katniss I love you your have a great personality you are beautiful and strong"

* * *

peeta's pov

she is smiling at me but than she opens he mouth she is laughing.

"hehehhahahah"

katniss thinks it's a joke I know I mad a lot of mistakes by making fun of her but those feelings have change I do love her but I know she doesn't love me

"why are you laughing I do love you"

"peeta I don't know what to say "

"you love me katniss"

"no I was joking seriously stop this whole fake love is really annoying so stop"

"I do katniss I even broke up with glimmer because I love you and only you"

"well I'm not I have my own relationship"

**reviews are welcomed please follow or favorite my stories I will try to update tomorrow no promises A-proud -Miranda ^.^**


	19. I am so sorry important

** wow I am so stupid I put the same chapter twice I am so sorry to everyone . Bu t read this one sorry:::::::(**

**THIS NOT CHAPTER BUT I WILL UPDATE TODAY LATER I DON'T KNOW WHAT TIME BUT PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE ON MY POLL IT HAS TO DO WITH TIS STORY "SHE'S A NERD! nOt my type!"**

**I will only have this poll for 3 days so vote..**

**-A -proud-MIRANDA**


	20. feelings change?

katniss pov

"katniss you didn't feel anything when I kissed you?"

I really have think about it did I feel something for him? No katniss you didn't and If you did your not going to tell him. You are not going to look week in front of him you are just part of his game. He was mean to you during middle school and he didn't care about your feeling during middle school and high school. Katniss it's all bull shit he doesn't like or even love you.

"yes peeta I felt something I do love you"

"really katniss?'

"no did you really think I felt something I was joking around and you know you don't feel anything for me so just stop please"

* * *

peeta's pov

"yes I felt something I do love you"

Katniss finally said she loved me she makes me feel happy when she tells me she loves me peeta mellark. I know I made fun of her during middle school but I have changed I do love her .

"really katniss?"

"no did you really think I felt something I was joking around and you know you don't feel anything for me so just stop please"

I really thought katniss answers was real but I now know who she is. I thought katniss did love me for that time I didn't know that she was going to make fun of my feelings for a second. But I guess I can dream right?

"why katniss play with feeling for a second why?"

"you know it's not real so stop with the act"

"katniss it's not an act"

"you know you are a player you have basically slept with half the girls in this high school"

"yes katniss I know but can people change like you did!"

"I am the same only my look but I have the same friends and i treat people the same as always not like you!"

"katniss i know i have changed to be a better person now and i am not dating glimmer anymore"

" good for you peeta you finally realize she was a bitch"

"katniss i don't like her i saw she was mean person like i was"

"i know she is a mean person like you were but i still know you don't love me and you are confused i am not that girl and i like my relationship with Daniel i have had a crush on him since i was in 6 th grade we met at this math camp over the summer"

"so you know Daniel for a long time ?"

"yes i did "

"why would you go math camp during summer?"

"because like you called me i'm a nerd and my mom is always working at a hospital and prim is always with her friends and there was a lot of cool kids there and still right now there my friends"

"oh "

"like i was saying your confused and you don't love me and i don't either you "

"can we friends at least?"

"sorry but i can't be friends be friends with you"!"

"why not ?'

"because you made fun of me for a really long time you actually made me cry and depressed "

"i'm sorry katniss"

"well let's just start the project tomorrow and that's all we are going to talk about okay "

"fine katniss you don't want to be my friend i tried"

"i know but i can't forget and we are completely opposites you are popular and i'm a nerd"

"well most of the football seniors really like you katniss "

"well i would not go out with them"

"i have boyfriend and people who love me"

* * *

**I am not sure if i can update tomorrow so please vote on my poll please review ,follow or favorite thanks to takenmiranda you were the 1st won to follow faviorte and review. A-proud-Miranda**


	21. The truth hurts!

Please review and vote on my poll which only 2 people have so vote or else I will pick.

katniss pov

When I got to my house I saw my mom finally she came from work. Than I saw prim but she than left to her room . I could see my mom was worried I new she wanted to talk about something important.

"katniss can I talk to you for 2 important things"

"umm ya we can talk"

"sit katniss"

"okay"

"katniss why did you change ?"

"mom I am still katniss that girl with the same grades and same friends and the same boyfriend!"

"katniss you have a boyfriend?"

"yes mom but I didn't tell you because you are always busy at the hospital "

" I am sorry katniss but I have to work because I want you to go to collage "

"I know mom"

"but that's not what I want to talk about it's about how you changed your style"

"why can't I change?"

"because katniss your not the same person look high heels ,colorful skinny jeans and makeup that's not you katniss"

"I CHANGED I LOVE THE WAY I LOOK NOW SO LET ME"

"katniss I can't talk to you I'm mad at you bye I will see you tomorrow i'm going to bed"

did everyone hate the way I look? Truths came out I love how I look now I am not that girl they made fun of in high school and middle school. But now I know that people hate the way I look. I needed to ask all of my friends should I change to the girl with the bow and arrow? When I went up to my room I went up to my room and went to sleep .

* * *

peeta's pov

When katniss left my house I thought about what she said "I don't love you" she didn't even want to be friends with me . Katniss the girl I loved hated me because I wasn't nice to her during middle school . Tomorrow she was going to come and work on the project but only that because she didn't want to talk about us. When I looked outside I saw a car it was my older brother rye . Rye he rarely stay home he would always stay at a friends weird. I hope he doesn't come stay home tomorrow because than he would embarrass me in front of katniss. I at there in the couch waiting for him to come inside so I can ask him.

"hey peeta "

"ohh hey rye "

"so how has it been still with that blonde chick"

"oh you mean glimmer no I broke up with her"

"wow you are turning like me a player"

"I'm not a player it's im in love with this other girl which she doesn't like or love me"

"don't say that your are confused petta love is not one of our words"

**sorry for short chapter but I had to do it all over again my cousin erased it. I am not sure if I can update tomorrow . But please review ,follow, favorite, **

**A-proud-Miranda**


	22. please read it

**Sorry but I can't update today . Tomorrow for sure I will update and will be a long chapter. sorry  
**

**Please review ,follow favorite, review**

**A-proud -Miranda**


	23. No!

Hi i had a family issue and couldn't update so sorry. I want people to tell me what to fix in my writing i am tired of people telling me aboiut my grammer . If somone wants to beta for me private message me . Thank ou for the review but say what is wrong so i can fix !

peeta's pov

"rye you don't understand she has a different personality and she's beautiful she is unique not like any other girls I have dated "

"right you just joking right? to just get into her pants than she will be so gullible that is very smart peeta"

"no rye I am serious this time I can't stop thinking about her but she hates me"

"why?"

"Because when we were in middle school and 3 years of high school I well made fun of her she had braces and than she had glasses you know what I mean a nerd"

"ohh so now peeta mellark change the hot blonde for "the nerd" "

"stop it rye she changed her look she doesn't have glasses or braces and she still smarter than you and me combined"

"sorry peeta I didn't know she was special " sarcastically saying

"whatever so are you staying tomorrow or leaving to a girls house or friends"

"what why you don't want me here you are always alone so i'm staying I feel bad you here alone in this house peeta"

"what no if you don't really want to stay you could go with a friend"

please I don't want rye to be here while katniss and me are talking and than he is going to say so may embarssing things about me. I really do love her but with rye around she is going to hate me even more.

"yes I am staying why?"

"when are you leaving like the time if you are leaving tomorrow"

"umm ya I am going to stay for 2 weeks with you"

"why if you can be having so much fun some where else instead of here with me it's going to be lame"

"why ? do you want me to leave and I will if you want me I will leave"

"yes I do because I am going to bring katniss to do a project and I don't want you here"

"who the hell is katniss and why don't you want me here am I a bad person or what?"

"katniss is the girl and I don't want you here because you will embarrassed me and I don't want that get it rye"

"what ? you think I would do that now that I think about it might be a possibility but it depends how hot she is duh! think peeta"

"why are you thinking like that I use to but not any more I love her she is just unique her own way"

"ohh now you are thinking like Romeo she's the one"

'yes I am now shut up rye"

**sorry for short chapter it's I have things to do sorry. I will update in 2days or tomorrow If I have time so please review and favorite and follow .**

**A-proud-Miranda**


	24. hurry!

Sorry sorry i have not updated i know i am a bad person. I have been on facebook all day and i was lazy sorry. PLease review . And also I have bad news I am moving and I will not update until like 15 days because u know get the internet and moving and all that stuth but heyyy it might be sooner who knows ?'

katniss pov

when I grabbed my phone from the table by me I saw it was 6:30 I needed to wake up or else I would be late for school and I didn't want that. I got up and saw it was raining I didn't want to look a mess but I also couldn't wear something that I would get wet like a skirt no I could not wear that. So I took a shower and than when I got out my mom sent prim to my room which I hate because it's my own privacy she has her own room and she shouldn't be In mine. I had my robe but I had only underwear and a bra she didn't see me but still no she should not be in my room.

"katniss mom said that where leaving or she is leaving and you are going tot have to drive the other car"

"primrose do you see i'm ready no right? than please get out of my room I can drive to school and from okay"

"fine I am going to tell mom but your driving me to school"

"okay now primrose leave my room please"

"okay just because you said please".

As I got inside my room I started to dry my hair I didn't want my hair to be fizzy like other girls from school. Than after I got some pink skinny jeans and a white plain shirt and put that on than I got my black hat to cover my messy hair grabbed my bag and went down stairs I saw prim was just on the couch watching tv. I love my !sister but I don't like her going in my room it's private I only like friends coming in there. I call prim primrose when I am mad her and she knows .

"prim were leaving!"

"okay wait let me get something "

"okay katniss why in a hurry ?"

"because I don't want to be late and I am picking you up from school or your friend rue?"

"rue!"

"okay let's go prim"

**sorry for short chapter please review A=proud-miranda**


	25. The fight

heyy well i was not going to update but someone made me change my mind this person reviewed this person is clohedames .

peeta's pov

When I wake up I get up and see if I have any missing messages which I do I see one if them is finnick than cato's ,glimmer and others . But what I need to do is take a shower so I won't be late to school . After I take a shower I put on my boxer's and do my hair than I grab my clothes which is a v neck white shirt and black jeans my shoes and than I go down stairs and see my brother eating yogurt I thought he was going to leave but I guess he was serious with this. Why now is he here when I was younger I did care but now I don't and I don't want to him here I love him he is my brother but I still want to be alone when katniss comes to my house and we can work on the project without my brother being embarrassing me or telling me what to do. I have to ask him if he is going to stay it might sound annoying but I don't want him here .

"rye umm umm are you going to stay here in the house or are you going with a friend or going to work at the factory in another state?"

"what no i'm might stay here to work here in California this factory why?"

"can't you leave like you care about me?"

"I do and know I see it mom and dad are never here I want to be like your guardian "

"you would always party and who are u?"

"rye mellark your brother"

"I don't need a guardian I think it's late a ready I am going graduate this year than go to collage I don't need you and when I did you weren't here but now I don't care"

"peeta I know but do you really want me to go ?"

"YESSSSSSS!"

"fine I will leave but you know it actually hurts what your saying "

"and it didn't hurt me when I would stay alone since I was 14 cook for myself,clean,walk to school be alone I had friends but it's not the same you not do whatever you want bye rye"

I go up to my room and grab my keys and my backpack. I don't like arguing but it did hurt me my parents did love me or my brothers as I wanted I had money but that doesn't mean your happy. I just wish he didn't come it's better if your alone that's how I feel mad why does he care now that I'm older when you need them there not here. As I go down I see he is in the kitchen I just ignore him I need to go to school but I am hungry but I don't want to fight so I will just go to the store and buy anything . As I I get in the car I am thinking should I say sorry or later? I have to apologize later but I guess all the anger was building up and I just couldn't but I will say sorry when I get home because I need to cool down so does he. As I am driving I see a place where they sell muffins and coffee I might of just go there. I look at my phone and it's 7:32 good because school starts until 8:30 I almost have an hour.

**please review might update tomorrow who will be in the muffin store ass well? A-proud-Miranda **


	26. not a chapter but read

Ya i know haven't updated pssh you can hit me with a book. Well now my summer is over officaly i am in high school. SO now ppl really need to conivce to write more okaii. so who has a facebook pm me because i would love to have u as my friends i want to see who are my viewers thank tomorrow i will update for sure . -A -proud-miranda For real i want your guys facebook if u have one please


	27. sorry! okaii

For real i want your guys facebook if u have one please . Well i hate high school i feel i am not good enough for it it's just so hard my classes are geometrey ,philipino,phiscics ,pe,english accerlerated, world history. Phiscis is so hard i am a freshman i feel that i am not ready for phiscis untill i am a sophmore . I am really getting depressed and feel i am not worth it. I have always been a really top 5 from my class but know that i don't no anything i feel i am not going to pass my freshman year. I really need somone to talk to because my mom only tells me if u flunck one the classes i am not going to send u to school so i am falling into depression and well i don't have a dad he died when i was 7. So tomorrow i will update it's a proimise no lie i 'm sorry A-proud-MiRANDA


	28. new chapter?

Heyy well i know i said i was going to update but i didn't sorry for real but i started high school and i am not taking regualr classes like other students that are freshman like me here are my classes if u want to know

. Geometrey

. filipino

. physics (i'm the only freshman there mostly juniors and seniors and only 1 sopomore)

. English accelerated

. History accelerated

P.E

So ya the classes are hard and i have an essay around 4 pages and it's reallt hard so i don't know when i'm going to update. I am really hurt no one pm me about there facebook but whatever u guys don't want to k but than don't complain i don't update i am facebook way to much i know but u choose it so here comes your update last call if u pm your facebook i am goiving 3 days if i don't see anything than i will rarely update . okaii but here goes your update

Peeta's pov

Note Gale's parent's own coffee's shops around the states so ya just wanted to say that.

As i look up on the menu i see so many choices but i want to get anything because i don't feel like being here a long time waiting . So than i here than i look to my right and see Gale hawthorne katniss best friend i hate this guy wtf is he doing here . Than i see gale is coming closer i guess he wants to talk . Fuck i don't want to talk to this guy he is such a omfg i hate this guy he always spents time with katniss my katniss did i just say my katniss? He comes closer untill he tells me

" So peetie what are u doing here?"

"It's peeta and i am just grabing something for breakfast why? The question is why are u here?"

"My parents owns a lot of coffee's shop and this is one of them so i come here on a school day and eat here and just wait untill is time to go to school and wait for katniss u know "

The thought of that just hearing you know katniss. What the hell do they do what do they talk about what do they do togther i know there bestfriends and everything but like the thought of that really got me angry. But i know that katniss dosne't feel the same way because she has a boyfriend and i always think why did i call her names why would i do that? But i know the time can't change what i did.

"so gale are u waiting for someone?"

"ya i'm waiting for catnip"

"who?"

"catnip i have been calling her that since we became bestfriends and that is her cute nick name for her i just "

So that's how far i'm going to write sorry pretty short but ya 3 days okaii?


	29. this bs

You kow what i'm not lying about my classes so stfu if i write like a 3rd grader than don't read my story. So ya this bullshit i'm pissed and don't expect me to write untill next month. Go check my picture that I am not lying about my classes i'm so pissed . I am not going on fanfiction for a really long time so bye :(


	30. Chapter 30 sorry

umm hi well i know what said last time no updating so i got beta good news so yup my writing well be way better idk when i will update i also i have a busy life .And im on facebook more so yup know one pm me so its okayy not mad . So goodbye i dont know when im going to update :(


End file.
